The Taste Of Hate
by Hannaadi88
Summary: England, after a long pursue, had finally captured his run away ex-colony- Hong Kong. But what does he do when the Asian does not cooperate? Warning! Semi rape! This is a continuation to my other fanfic, 'Shadows'. -Dedicated to lady-ribbon-


-The Taste Of Hate-

-~-

_Dedicated to lady-ribbon, for being an awesome reviewer. I hope you like this!_

* * *

Stepping out of the building, Hong Kong drew a deep breath. The light was shining brightly, and the contrast between his previous dark surroundings to the outside was brutal. He narrowed his eyes in attempt to keep the invading brightness out of his eyes while being forcefully led through the streets by the one he had tried to avoid the last couple of months. The one that had been the reason to his secret life- after all, England hated criminals, except for when he himself commits the crime. Therefore, what better way to get back at his dominator than become an offender himself?

A plan that backfired miserably.

Not only did his plan fail, but it had also hurt others as well in the process. The face of his most devout follower when he realized that his master was not coming back was still etched clearly, painfully, in Hong Kong's mind. The clan he had created the past year or so never really mattered to him- they were all pathetic, useless human beings that had fallen desperate enough to forge and steal for a living. He had simply gathered them and used them to his heart's content. He had complete psychological dominance over them. They _trusted _him. And yet, he had left them without a second thought. They had been part of his plan, his scheme of revenge, and nothing more. The tool of his undoing, as it proved to be in the end.

_Perhaps I deserve being captured, _the nation gloomily pondered. And captured he was. A whole procession of uniform-garbed westerners surrounded him, suffocated him. With his back to Hong Kong, England led the way, barking directions for his men to follow. Although English was a second language to him, at that moment the Asian was not able to comprehend a word. The sound of defeat was pounding in his ears, making him deaf to anything but his own thoughts.

Hong Kong let out an agonized gasp of surprise. A sudden gush of pain rushed through his body, the source coming from the back of his head. The hit had awoken his from his daze- a result his attacker had probably aimed for with his aggressiveness. Hong Kong tuned around to face his opponent. A large, mustached man was standing behind him, arm raised. His face was red under the morning sun, and anger creased his eyes.

"What do I have to do to make you listen to me?! I've been trying for the past five minutes to tell you to stop walking, you stupid Asian…"

Hong Kong was about to reply to the man's rude comment when a figure suddenly pushed him aside. Before he was able to make out the identity of the figure, he heard the sharp sound of a slap. Looking up, he saw his previous attacker stumble to the side, his hand nursing his raw cheek. The Asian's eyes widened when he recognized the person who slapped the man as England. His green eyes were burning, and a puzzling- perhaps even sarcastic- grin appeared on his face. He walked up to Hong Kong's attacker, grabbed his arm harshly and whispered into his ear.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him, you low life." He uttered each word separately, letting the man's arm go after giving it a short squeeze. The condemned man bit his lip and sat on the ground, gently rubbing the hand that England had griped before, while watching the nation make his way back to the crowd of silenced officers.

Walking past the stunned nation, England completely ignored him, a blank look on his face. Honk Kong simply stared at the other nation's back in confusion, wondering at his behavior.

_He had just defended me, and now passed me without another glance? What is he playing at? Besides, why would he even help me in the first place?_

But all he could do was continue to walk and wonder.

* * *

"You have been a bad boy, Hong Kong"

Said nation glared at the country smirking at him from above, muttering a muffled reply. If a rag had not been forced into his mouth and if his hands hadn't been tied behind the chair he was sitting on, he would have used them to strangle the taunting Englishman.

_So much for him ignoring me…._

England simply smirked, laying his police hat and baton on the table between them. They were in the police department, in the special room used to question suspects. Right now, the Asian was wanted for many crimes, and the Brit was not going to forget the charges anytime soon.

Walking across the room to the bonded nation, England approached the Asian from behind, laying his arms on the other's stiff shoulders. Lazily tracing circles on Hong Kong's shirt fabric with his fingers, the Englishman lowered his head to whisper seductively in his captive's ear.

"You cannot run away now like before," He bent even lower, lips touching the Asian's earlobe, "You are _mine_."

Hong Kong shivered as the warm air caressed his delicate skin, eyes closing at the Brit's touch. But at the sudden declaration of ownership over him, his eyes opened, anger blazing in his hazel orbs.

_I am not yours. I never will be yours. Never. _

England seemed to guess the Asian's thoughts once he started fidgeting under his touch. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, his seductive smile turned into his usual smirk. Still behind Hong Kong, England grasped the other's head, violently pulling it backwards in his direction. Grinning in satisfaction at the other's confused and slightly pained expression, the Brit let himself sink into the other's chocolate orbs. For a moment, he felt insecure, as if what he was doing was wrong.

_Well, it __**is **__wrong…. but who cares?_

Letting go momentarily of the Asian's head, England removed the rag that he had used to mute his captive beforehand from the other's mouth. Not a second after, he returned to his former position of holding Hong Kong's head backwards after throwing the rag away. One hand continuing to forcefully hold Hong Kong's head, England brought a finger from his other hand to his mouth, sucking on it slowly. With a final _pop_, he took his now wet finger to the Asian's mouth.

"Suck on it."

Gulping, Hong Kong was in no position to resist the indirect kiss- fact proven when England pushed his head back a little further, earning a groan of protest from the Asian.

Taking the opportunity of an opening when Hong Kong groaned, England inserted his finger between the Asian's parted lips, waiting for a response on the other's behalf. But when his captive had actually listened to him and started sucking the finger passionately, the Englishman was surprised. He had expected a variety of responses- varying from a bite to a refusal to do anything- but he hadn't expected _this._

The gentleman's confusion grew as he felt himself heat up as Hong Kong suddenly started humming, the sensation tingling all over. He was supposed to be in control, not to give in to his captive's actions. Regaining his senses, England quickly took out his finger from the other's warm mouth.

The moment the finger was forced into his mouth, Hong Kong had an idea- if he was to cooperate with his captor, seducing England into submission and distraction, he may be able to make a quick exit while the other was weak with want. And who knows? Perhaps he can get a slightly different version of revenge…

England, his face a lighter shade of red than it had before, swiveled the chair Hong Kong was tied to in determination to regain his lost status of dominator. Now facing his captive, he let himself smirk. The Asian's face had turned a slightly pink- a sign that England was not the only one aroused.

"Well, have you decided? Will you acknowledge my ownership over you, or would you like me to prove it to you further?" Silence.

England's smirk widened. "Very well, then."

Closing the distance between them, the European settled himself on the other's lap. His arms around Hong Kong's shoulders, he winked seductively. He was enjoying his feminine (and bitchy, one might add) side. Closing the distance between them, England placed his lips on the Asian's throat; trailing butterfly kisses all across the milky-white skin. Noticing Hong Kong's indifferent expression, the gentleman decided to change tactics.

Hong Kong's eyes widened as he felt the first attack on his neck; rapid, painful nips. Being a nation who prided himself in his solemnity- he felt disgraced, perhaps even demoted. What was it that made him groan in pleasure? Surely not the persistent biting. No- it was England's erotic suckling at the injured spot he had just bitten, sending shivers up the Asian's spine.

He was succumbing to the pleasure that was threatening to overtake him. Once again, his plan was failing.

Smirking as he felt something bulge in the pants under him, England gave one last suck to his captive's skin and jumped off of the other's lap. Seeing that the Asian was fully aroused, it was now time to move on to the next step.

Approaching the chair from behind, England took a pocketknife out of his belt, fingering it for a moment to check the sharpness of the blade. Apparently pleased with the results, he lifted Hong Kong's tied hands and released them from their bounds with one swift cut. He could almost _feel _his no-longer captive's surprise as he was freed.

Hong Kong, after a long time, was finally able to move his hand freely. Bringing his hands together in front of him, he wondered at England's ulterior motives. But he couldn't waist any more time- he had to get out of there before the other nation could grab hold of him.

As he feared, his freedom was short lived.

Before the Asian was able to stand up and run out of the door, England grabbed him by the collar and pulled him slightly downwards to face him, as the Asian was a bit taller than the Englishman. Face to face, England growled. "You are not going _anywhere_." Without further noticed, the westerner let go of the shirt collar and pushed the Asian a couple of feet back to the desk on which he had placed his hat a mere hour ago.

His back on the wood and an older nation's weight upon him in front, Hong Kong felt trapped. He tried to wriggle out from under England, but to no avail. He was firmly squished between the two, his back aching.

England snorted at the other's feeble attempts of escaping before taking his knife out of his belt the second time that evening and starting to cut the Asian's shirt. "Fine quality," he grunted as he finished his task, putting his weapon back into his belt, "stolen, no doubt."

Pulling the torn fabric off of Hong Kong's body, England stared contently at the pale skin he had just uncovered. A wave of hunger- not for food, mind you- passing over him, the European lifted the Asian off his feet and onto the table itself, embracing his captive and placing his lips forcefully on the other's. Leaning into the passionate kiss, England bit Hong Kong's lower lip, demanding entrance.

Hong Kong, glaring at the European, tried to push him away. To hell with his former plan- there was no way that he was going to let this go any further. His pride as a nation and as a man depended on it. But all that faded away when England was finally able to enter his mouth after opening it slightly to spit out the blood that had accumulated from his foe's consistent biting.

Tongues colliding, England took the lead of the French dance. _The only thing that stupid frog got right…_

All of the Asian's seemed to posses a similar, foreign taste that England found himself becoming addicted to, and the mixture of that unique taste plus the metallic tang of blood enticed him. If not for the need to breath, the Englishman would have enjoyed staying there with Hong Kong, connected through a special bond.

But there was another bond he wished to try out.

Breaking the kiss, England started fumbling with his pants, trying to unzip his zipper before Hong Kong could do anything. After a few moments of struggling, the blue police pants were shrugged off, the next target being his shirt.

Hong Kong sat in his place on top of the desk, panting from the long kiss. He had never been denied oxygen that long before, and the circumstances that provided the reason for his choking was beyond his capability. He could not handle that fact.

_I had just been kissed by England. England had just kissed me… How could I have let that happen?_

Nothing standing in his way, the Asian jumped off of the desk, pushing England to the side. Running to the door, he was about to open it and make his exit when he heard the Englishman's voice sneering behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? There is someone special waiting outside the door for you, if you decide to leave…"

England snapped his fingers and suddenly, Hong Kong could hear someone being dragged into the room on the other side of the door. When he heard the protesting voice of the other prisoner, his heart stopped.

_Deshi?!_

England smirked when he saw the Asian's expression change from victorious to horror. He felt the need to explain, if just to make that expression turn into dismay before his eyes.

"So, you recognize the voice? After leaving the deserted building in which you housed your clan, I had instructed some of my men to bring one of your followers with us to the station. I believe that you would not like your most devout member to witness your current state, am I correct?" he gestured towards Hong Kong's naked chest. As realization hit the Asian, he started blushing furiously.

"However, I can signal to my men to let him go and leave the building without seeing you. It is all up to you, though. Leave, and bear the consequences. Admit that you are mine and submit yourself to me, and you shall never have to face, what's his name? Deshi? In any case, that's the deal. Take it or leave it." England finished his offer by leaning on the desk, waiting for an answer.

Hong Kong stared down at the floor, cheeks red. If there was one person he did not want to see at the moment, it was Deshi. After all, it was only but a few hours ago since he had abandoned him and his other followers. And now, of all times, be reunited in this humiliating predicament? _Never._

But that would mean that he would be giving in to England- his pride and virginity tarnished forever. Was it worth the price?

It was Deshi's cry of pain that sounded a couple of second later that made the decision for him. If he could not return to comfort the poor boy, it was the least he could do to free him from the police's clutches. Mutely, he looked up, took a few steps away from the door and nodded to the Englishman.

England grinned. He knew that he would win. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Say that again, please."

His blush and mortification increasing, Hong Kong, with all of the dignity he had left, walked up to England and faced him. "I-I said that I… I submit to you. You may do whatever you want with me, just let him go."

The sensation of victory clouding his thoughts, the Englishman snapped his fingers again twice, signaling to the guards in the other room to release their prisoner. The sound of the front door opening and closing, and the shout of one of his men yelling at someone to ''get out and never come back' marked the fulfilling of his part of the bargain. Now, it was Hong Kong's turn.

Slowly taking off his shirt, England approached the Asian, letting his shirt fall to the ground, as the buttons had fully been undone. Hong Kong seemed to get the clue and now having no choice in the matter, removed his own pants. Both were left in underwear only, a fact that both frightened and aroused the Eastern nation.

Being pushed to the floor by the other nation, England blinked in surprise. He had never expected Hong Kong to be aggressive and wanton enough to top _him. _And in fact, the Englishman was not in the mood to be topped, to out it bluntly. But his former-captive seemed to have gained inhuman power (well, more power than he used to have, at any rate), and no matter what he did, England was not able to push the Asian off of him.

_This is not good…_

It was now Hong Kong's turn to smirk and even laugh inwardly at England's alarmed expression as he realized who was going to lead their next dance. As much as he was embarrassed from the situation, at least _he _wasn't going to have to be further humiliated. He was now in the most desirable position, and he wasn't about to relinquish it to someone else anytime soon.

The Asian slowly moving up and down his body, England groaned loudly as their clothed erections came into contact, brushing against each other. If he could not top, at least he could enjoy his position to the fullest, right? He squirmed under the other's firm form, begging him to remove their last garments.

Hong Kong flushed as well, when they brushed against each other, more than ready to rid them both of their underwear. But England never begged him for anything before, and the Asian was enjoying seeing him squirm. He would live the situation to the fullest.

Pushing the Brit's arms over his head on the floor, the Eastern nation started attacking England's exposed skin with his mouth, letting his tongue twirl over the other's nipples. In response, England tilted his head back, savoring the feeling and wrapping his legs around Hong Kong's waist. He wanted him closer, _much _closer.

His mouth making it's way down to the rim of the Englishman's undergarment, Hong Kong paused. All it took was one look at England's flushed and wanton expression to built up his excitement, and with one swift gesture he ripped of the white cloth that had suffocated the other's member long enough.

England gasped as his warm flesh clashed with the freezing air around him, but did not have to suffer more than a few moments, in which Hong Kong had lifted the Englishman's legs onto his shoulders and had started sucking on the newly revealed piece of flesh. The island nation shuddered at the tantalizing pace of the Asian's lips on his member, lifting his body a bit and grasping tufts of Hong Kong's jet-black hair in order to control himself.

Hong Kong, his humming serving as a vibration, lifted his head after deep throating the other, letting his tongue spin on the other's tip, lapping at the white substance leaking out.

England was furiously panting, sweat beads forming on his brow. The sensation of Hong Kong's tongue on his delicate flesh, nipping and sucking was beyond his wildest dreams. He felt himself about to come when the Asian withdrew, precum dripping from his chin. He had no time to be disappointed, though, since before he was able to protest, the Eastern nation removed his own undergarments and had his manhood lingering next to England's entrance, as if waiting for an invitation.

Not bothering to ease his way in and decrease the other's pain, Hong Kong pushed into England slowly, savoring each centimeter. It was as if a fire had formed inside of the tight Englishman, and the flames were lapping at his member, scorching him. Both nations gasped out of pain and pleasure, willing the other to continue his actions- one pushing, the other moving with him.

His pace growing faster, and his movements needier, Hong Kong entered again and again, attempting at finding a spot that his older brother had once told him that if touched, would consume the owner with pleasure. But his attempts were in vain- it was as if no such spot existed. The thrusts tired him, and although he was panting heavily, he wondered when the other would reach his limit.

It was then when his gaze settled on England's forgotten pants, the metal of his knife gleaming in the setting sun. All he had to do was stretch a bit and the weapon would be his to use. A chance to get out.

Leaning to his left, Hong Kong grasped the blade and lifted it. Still inside the other nation, the Asian looked down at England with contempt. He could now stop it all- stop the man that had imprisoned him and taken him away from his family years ago. The country that had refused to free him even after all those years. With one stab, he could be free.

His mind hazed by lust for revenge, the eastern nation made up his mind, lifting the blade above England's chest, ready to plunge it deeply into the other's exposed chest.

"Do it. I dare you to do it."

Hong Kong stared down at the Englishman is surprise. The westerner's green eyes blazed with want fused with hate. A sneer had replaced his strained gasps.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Just do it."

The Asian shivered in dismay. There was no point to it at all if England was daring him to kill him, was there? No honor. No pride. And worst of all- no satisfaction. Instead of being a home coming hero that had killed his enemy, he would be more of a murderer that had killed his foe when he was weak. No glory in that.

Sighing, Hong Kong tossed the knife away, bending down to kiss the other nation passionately. A passionate kiss of pure hate.

_Perhaps not now, but I will get my chance. Just you wait…_

_

* * *

_

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_Hello everyone! :D This is my second lemon. Aren't you proud of me? =3= _

_In case you did not read the description completely, this is the continuation of my other story 'Shadows'. I really recommend that you read it, if just to understand what the hell happened here. Plus, you would get to know Deshi- my first original character! I finally was able to create a character of my own! *dances around gleefully*_

_Hmmm…. What else is there to say, except for please review? Favorite? Only awesome writers review other people's work. Are you awesome?_

_-Hannaadi88_


End file.
